Sherlock or John?
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: Jim decided to come back but is he coming for John or Sherlock. John disapears while Sherlock and Clara try and track him in down. Will Sherlock unravel a surprising crime scene or will he just make it worse?


Not even Sherlock could keep his eyes off her; she walked round the room like she owned the place. "I'm guessing you're not here for help" John muttered. She kept her hallowed silence until she had walked the entire circuit of the room "Well you are quite the detective" she sniggered finally. Sherlock's eyes were still fixed on her every move "No you're not here for our help, you're here to try and help **_us_**, which won't happen because I have everything under control..." Sherlock started until John shot a look. "Hmm well **_we_**have everything under control and even if you had some useful information to offer us, which you don't i wouldn't trust you anyway." He took a quick sharp breath and then carried on "You're clearly a liar based on the fake ID in your left coat pocket, a serial adulterer as your manner of walking clearly shows you had a late night and don't even get me started on the..." before he could continue he was being tackled to the ground by John. "I can't apologize enough for my friend, and this is what he calls his good mood" John spoke up to the woman sympathetically. She had already taken comfort to Sherlock's seat and started applying lipstick "Don't worry I've heard he does it to everyone".

Sherlock was finally settled down with an ice pack against his face, sat crossed legged on the floor "It's your turn to do the shopping John" he snapped. "I do the shopping everyday for you, don't you think it's your turn now" John said facing the fire place. "Well if you knew what i really thought then you would go and do the shopping either way" Sherlock replied childishly. Then both came to the realisation that the woman was still present in the room, they mutually turned their heads to face her "Oh don't mind me, I'm actually enjoying this" she said while brushing her hair. "Deal with her John you know I don't have time for these sort of things" Sherlock huffed to him; he then immediately spaced out into his mind palace. John knew well enough to vacate a room in these situations so he pointed to the women then pointed at the door then he brought his finger to his lips. The women obediently sat up and made her way through the door and down the stairs until they were both outside. "He does that a lot" John finally spoke. The women raised her hand to a passing taxi and gestured John inside. "Ah see that's not a good idea, whenever this happens I either end up meeting Mycroft or playing bait for some evil idiot like Moriaty". The women flinched at the sound of the name which made John suspicious. "Maybe **_you're_** the real Sherlock today, you've already guessed right twice in the space of 10 minutes. Good show" she finished her sentence with a wink then walked over to John and kissed him.

"Sherlock Holmes, did you and John have another stupid argument" Mrs Hudson shouted from upstairs, of course there was no reply as he was currently in his mind palace, "You better answer me right now otherwise I'll cancel your contract for this place" she continued to shout. "For Goodness sake" was all Sherlock said before he came down the stairs like a child in a strop. "For your information it was more of a one-sided debate, his side was obviously going nowhere and made no rational contribution" he humbly finished off. Hudson had her hands filled with shopping bags "so you're not going to help me then?" she roughly prompted at him. "Well i wasn't planning to but I'm guessing by your tone of voice i don't have a choice" he replied. Sherlock grabbed three shopping bags and followed her into the kitchen "So where did John go?" he asked. "I thought **_you_** were the genius detective here" she joked at him. Sherlock just mumbled under his breath and carried on empting shopping bags. After a few minutes of painful silence Sherlock swung his head round to face the clock "God, I didn't realise I was in my mind palace for 40 minutes, that's got to be a record" he chattered to himself while Hudson looked at him bemused in the background.

The room was quite dark but John could still make out a figure slowly walking towards him. Suddenly the figure stopped in it's tracks then took one step forward and one step back then it swung itself around until it was constantly spinning with it's arms wide out. John squinted his eyes just enough that he could make out that the figure was in fact a man. As the man came closer and closer a very quiet humming noise could be heard "Umm hello?" John finally burked up. The man did not reply but instead carried on spinning and moving from left to right while the humming noise got louder and louder. "Where am I?" John continued. The figure finally stopped moving frantically "Well you're no fun after all" said a familiar voice that came from the shadow still lurking in the darkness. He took something out of this pocket which looked like a phone and pulled out a wire, which finally made John realise that the strange humming noise was actually music. "Did you enjoy my dancing John Watson?" the man continued to speak. John held his silence but stayed where he was as he was tied to a pole. "You didn't think i would forget to visit you now did you John?" the man's face started to creep into the light which made John fidget madly in his trap. The man was now completely in the light holding his phone against his head with the headphones hanging from his pocket "I'm just going to phone Sherlock and see if he's busy, you know what he's like" he starting to laugh. "Don't get Sherlock involved in any of your plans again!" John shouted violently from his post "Or are you just annoyed that he outsmarted you last time, so badly that you had to fake your own death..." then John stopped as the man was giving him a vexing look "Well...Sherlock faked it better than you did" he finished with that then quickly looked down to the floor. The man stopped the phone call and knelt down by John so he could see his face "So how long have you known it was me?" he asked in a disappointed tone. "To be fairly honest the dancing gave it away pretty quickly" John replied, and then they shared a quick moment of laughter until the man switched the last light off in the room leaving them in complete darkness.


End file.
